Black Corsair
by Teardrop Dreamer
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the pirate captain of the Seven Seas Treasure, whose own intentions and background are unknown even to his closest mates. During a usual cannon conflict between an enemy ship, he finds and captures a mysterious girl who doesn't seem to remember her identity besides a name. How will this seducing enigma affect his true desires, and furthermore, his feelings?
1. A Beautiful Exception

Pairings: Amuto and some others included.

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! is not mine and will never be.

Rating: T for teenager issues and later M for adult issues. Enough said?

AN: Pirate fics have always taken me in. Always. I've never actually found one to my liking on fanfiction yet, but in others sites and such I have. So I've decided to write my own, and while you're at it, you can recommend me some fics as well. I don't go hunting, I only look at the updates page, particularly the first one, so you can't blame me for not being able to find a good pirate fic.

Also, as you can see, I usually write from Ikuto's point of view only in my stories, because no one seems to do that very much in this archive unless it's multiple point of view. That kind of format is usually done sloppily and I don't really have much care for it. c:

And no, she is, for once, not actually a princess that is supposed to marry Tadase but then runs away with/gets kidnapped at her wedding by Ikuto. Hurrah for some variety! I'm doing my best to stay as original as I can, you see. It's a goal that not many have, sadly, in mind.

Also, corsair has a definition of a pirate or a pirate ship. You're just going have to see which one it is. c;

Warnings: No research has been done. You will just have to bear with it.

* * *

**Black Corsair  
**

* * *

Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the pirate captain of the Seven Seas Treasure, whose own intentions and background are unknown even to his closest mates. During a usual cannon conflict between an enemy ship, he finds and captures a mysterious girl who doesn't seem to remember her identity besides a name. How will this seducing enigma affect his true desires, and furthermore, his feelings?

* * *

Stormy, blackened clouds devour the blue of the sky, leaving my vessel and the enemy's without much luminosity. I quickly order some pirate men, subordinates, to light torches and place them around the vast ship, and they immediately follow through as the opposite ship begins to collapse. A white flag is being heightened far too late into the battle.

"They've surrendered, and their ship's sinking real fast," Kukai points out quickly as my right-hand mate. The rowdy brunette salutes me with a foolish grin on his face, "They want to board our ship. Your call?"

"Those that are badly injured and sick don't get through, as for the rest, take all the strong men and keep them in the prisoner holds."

"What about their prisoners?"

"Same goes for them."

"Aye aye, captain!" he laughs before running off, then stopping, and running back. "The women and children?"

"Same goes for them, except take all the children."

"What about the one on their mast?"

"What?" I quickly turn around towards the battered watercraft, already beginning to lean from the massive damage, and my eyes settle on a petite figure tied to the mast of the boat. "I'll take a look myself. Follow your orders."

"Yes, sir!" Kukai nods, saluting me once more before leaping off the top deck towards the side nearest to the surrendering individuals, immediately barking out orders to the lower ranks. I grab a loose rope and swing over onto the other boat, cleanly landing on their lower mast. I climb it, the dark blue cape flowing ravenously on my back as I reach the bonded person.

Crisp at the crack of dawn, she hangs mercilessly by her chained wrists at the mast of a pirate ship; face strewn with tears, expressionless, and her once white, regal gown is reduced to rags. Her hair billows in the fierce wind like a carnation-colored skirt, and her clover hair garland is destroyed. The dullness of her eyes creates a melancholic atmosphere around her as her gaze wanders endlessly.

I slowly undo her binding, but keep the chains on as I pull her onto my ship from the fallen vessel using a nearby rope to swing with. All the while, she is motionless, emotionless. When I reach the top deck again, my boots easing onto the strength of the wooden floor, her eyes are closed. I notice how dirty her skin is, and as I wipe a smudge away from her face, it reveals a glowing ivory color.

"Sir, we've gotten everyone we need and tossed the rest overboard. Triple-checked everything as well, and repaired most of the damage so the ship is not in risk of sinking," Kukai returns and glances at my captive. "Wow, she's a dashing beauty, even if she's not in the best condition. That's real rare," he winked. "Are you keeping her or am I keeping her? Wait, that's a dumb question," he laughs, rambling on. "You don't take spoils, do you. Today's my lucky day!"

"No," I state. His eyes widen, and the green in them shimmer from the torch light. "I'm taking her."

"Seriously?" he gawks at me. "Well, I don't blame you," he grins. "And well, 'sides, I found myself a sexy blonde back in the cells too. You don't mind if I, you know, take her in?"

"As long as she doesn't try anything. And it really should be consensual," I remind him. He frowns.

"Does it _have_ to be consensual?"

"Don't demote yourself to a rapist, Kukai."

"Fine," he sighs, adjusting the sword sheath on his belt. "I'll leave her alone for a while. She's staying though. I'm calling her my captive," he smiles, and I nod to him.

"Lead the ship to the nearest port. We'll drop off the prisoners there and restock supplies."

"Yes, captain."

I walk off and enter the inside of the vessel, the fainted pinkette still in my arms. I enter my room and toss the girl into the bathing tub, ripping off her already ragged dress and drenching her in lukewarm water. The soap bar rubs her skin clean easily and I resist the urge to take her then and there. She is freshly shaven without an extra hair on her body, save for her lovely regions, and I towel her off before dressing her with one of my old, black tee shirts. It ends up covering her up to the bottom of her knees.

Carrying her then onto the bed, I ponder how she hasn't awaken yet despite all my touching and moving her body. I shed off my captain clothes and stick to a white tank top and some ripped jeans, falling onto the bed beside her, caressing her face and twirling my fingers into her hair. She smells like strawberries, probably her natural scent, and lime soap. I congratulate myself internally for finding and keeping her. Actually, Kukai was the first to notice her, but it doesn't matter.

Usually, I don't usually keep spoils or captives for myself, but she was definitely a beautiful exception.

* * *

We eventually reach shore and easily dock the ship at the nearest harbor, and no one seems to get suspicious about the appearance of pirates just yet from the looks of our vessel. The decks are mopped and shiny, the mast and sails have been replaced and straightened, and there are no weird signs or symbols in sight besides a few stray cannons (that I will shank a mate later for). Although we may be pirate rogues, we do have a sense of maintenance. I make sure the ship is dead clean or people get dead planked. It's a serious matter.

The girl still hasn't opened her eyes yet, so in case she does while I'm away, I bind her arms behind her back and cuff her ankles to the bottom bed posts. After making sure she wasn't pretending to be awake by whispering naughty things in her ear and biting it softly, tickling her stomach, fondling her chest, etc., I leave the room and help with the stockings and such.

The townspeople try to ignore us once they have sight of a few of my dirtier men, and I remind them to get new clothes as they leave into the marketplace. Kukai is busy releasing the prisoners and I find an irritated blonde next to him, still cuffed, on the ground next to his feet. As I walk towards him, a mild amount of swearing hits my ears, coming from his favorite no less.

"You fucking, fucking, fucking, fuck shit eater!" she yells. Kukai flinches at every vulgar word she spits out. He was never one for that kind of language, and she must have figured it out, as a smirk entered her expression at his reactions. "You-"

"Please stop, miss," I say as I put a hand on her shoulder. She glances at me and the first thing I see are her violet irises transforming into bright, beating hearts.

"You are drop-dead gorgeous," she breathes as she quickly adjusts her position into a seducing one. "I wouldn't mind being _your_ captive, babe."

"Utau," Kukai whines. "But you're supposed to be _my_ captive. I called dibs on you first!"

"I only agreed for the time-being since the other men who wanted me were scummy and hideous. You weren't the best, but you were the best choice at the time-being," she shrugs. "And besides, you're a weakling. Who the hell gets affected by swearing like you these days?"

"Not my fault," Kukai spits as he threw off the next prisoner, whose face hits the ground from Kukai's sudden push. "Oops. Sorry," he sighs as he helps the man up and gets him on his way, even though the prisoner scowls at him the whole time. "I was raised to not use that kind of language and to not associate with ones that do."

"You're a pirate," she sneers. "And if so, then don't associate with _me_."

"I wasn't originally a pirate, 'kay? I was an aristocrat who didn't like the aristocracy, and I ran away and met Ikuto, who saved me."

"Oh, so the name's _Ikuto_, hmm?" Utau smirks at me and Kukai practically swoons at the sight of her naughty look. "I like it."

"Not interested," I wave her off as the other men start to come back. "Kukai, when you're done, check over everything else."

"Got it," he says, throwing off the last man. "Come on, Utau. You're mine whether you like it or not."

"Hm, I'm still on to you, _Ikuto_," she purrs as she glares at Kukai, her arms still tied as he helps her up. "And don't call me Utau. It's Hoshina to you, Souma."

"Fine, fine, _Hoshina_," he complies as he leads her away, most likely to his room.

"All aboard!" a mate shouts from a head speaker, and the others still on land quickly come back on deck, and a quick count-off takes place. Soon, the ship is out of the harbor and back on its way towards my destination. I sigh, seeing as we still have a long way to go. It would take weeks to get where I want.

Entering my room again, I find the tied-up pinkette staring up at the ceiling, even as I walk in. She seems to pay no attention to me, so I pull her chin up to look into my darker eyes, her own golden ones burning into them. "Hello, strawberry," I say, naming her after her lovely scent.

She stays silent and still, but her eyes are now focused on mine instead of her usual aimless stare.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, pirate captain of the Seven Seas Treasure, also known as your new captor," I introduce myself as well as my ship. "And since you are in my care as my property now, it would do well to know who exactly you might be."

Her mouth opens, but no sound comes out, only a cough. I fetch a small, wooden cup of water from a few days ago on the night stand and lower it to her lips as she drinks some water and coughs a few times again before stopping. I take the cup back and place it down before looking at her.

"Now," I start again, now straddling her body as both of my hands are on either side of her still expressionless face. "Who are you?"

She blinks a few times, an uneasy expression finally giving her face some emotion.

"I'm... Sakura Amu..." she breathes, her voice still a little hoarse, but the sound is strangely melodious to my ears. "And..."

Tears begin flowing down her cheeks.

"I don't know who I am."

* * *

I hope it's not too bad. The genre is also actually romance and mystery so I hope that hints at making predictions and guesses in your reviews. Questions, comments, concerns, and anything else are all welcome in a review, so please so leave one. I will do my best to reply as quickly as possible to them if needed. Enjoy the rest of your day.


	2. Reaching the Island

Pairings: Obviously Amuto, but you'll find more eventually. Kutau is on the way.

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! is not within my property, so don't ask me to write this in your name for my will.

Rating: It's T for now, but beware later, more adult-like chapters...

AN: I received a relatively sweet response for the first chapter. A big thanks to Natsuya801923 for following my story and to blu2012 who wrote my favorite review last chapter. Your advice was taken and put to use. Thank you both and as to everyone else who favorited, alerted, and reviewed. Hell, thank you to those who even at least read it. To be honest, on the last site I was on, I had many enemies and downgraders - but that was to be expected because I was just a middle school girl writing crappy short stories for my own amusement. Now I understand why everyone loves to write on here: not only does the writer enjoy it, but everyone else does too, when the writer puts effort. I am finally putting in effort, and I'm glad I did. Enough of that, please enjoy the next chapter! c:

Warnings: Again, no research has been done. Oh, and also, please don't expect massive, intricate, and correct ship details. You'll find me often using the word "deck" for that.

* * *

**Black Corsair  
**

* * *

Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the pirate captain of the Seven Seas Treasure, whose own intentions and background are unknown even to his closest mates. During a usual cannon conflict between an enemy ship, he finds and captures a mysterious girl who doesn't seem to remember her identity besides a name. How will this seducing enigma affect his true desires, and furthermore, his feelings?

* * *

I give the tears on her stained cheeks a quick glance before staring back into her eyes that seem to bear nothing but confusion and the hopelessness of being lost. "You can't possibly be serious," I mutter, wiping a single tear away from her face as she begins to fidget. I assume that she is now aware of exactly what position she is in now.

"I..." she looks around the room in a slight frenzy before darting back to my all too amused face, eyes still widening. "I... My name is-"

"I know your name, Sakura Amu."

"S-Sakura?" she blinks rapidly. "Sakura... Amu..."

"That is what you told me, yes. My, you're an interesting one," I sigh as I fall onto my side next to her. She flinches as I hit the bed, pulling along with myself a couple of pink strands. "So you're suffering from amnesia?" Silence greets my question, and I impatiently tug on the hair twisted around my finger.

"I-I don't know."

"Hmm? Are you sure you're not hiding anything from me?" I whisper harshly in her ear, turning as scarlet as her blushing cheeks. Her breath hitches and I nibble on the lope of her ear, soft and fuzzy. "Amu?" I make sure to sound seductive.

"Nn," she moans lightly, shivering as I continue to make her ear heat up along with the rest of her body. "Please get off of me," she mutters through gritted teeth as her bonded hands clench into fists. her knuckles paling.

"Very well," I say, standing up beside the bed to take another look at her position. She stares at me before imploding in scarlet.

"Wh-what are you looking at? Untie me."

"But you're my captive," I smirk. "Until you tell me who you really are, or until you're at least obedient," I say, dangling the keys to her cuffs on my finger in front of her face, "I won't let you go."

"What?" she says in a stupefied manner. "But... I told you that I'm..." her face relaxes. "I'm Sakura Amu."

"Then, how about I put it this way: who is Sakura Amu?"

"Me."

"Who are you?"

"Sakura Amu."

I sigh, resting the palm of my hand on my forehead, a vein about to pop in the temple of it. "Okay, just stay in the bed then." I begin walking slowly out of the room as to tease her.

"W-wait! Wait!" she sputters, and I turn around with a full smirk. "It's true," she sighs dejectedly. "I'm Sakura Amu. I don't remember my past other than that I was traveling. I was then captured by pirates and disobeyed the captain. As punishment, he tied me to the mast the day before you captured me, I assume." Amu looks away in defeat. "Now untie me already..."

"Not good enough," I say. "Are you really just a traveler?"

"Yes. I don't remember the rest of my memories besides that, I swear by the seven seas."

"Fine. I'll believe you, but... I like the position you're in. I'll be back soon," I mutter before leaving the room in a hurry and slamming the door behind me as endless screaming and complaints from Amu echo inside the ship. I chuckle as my broad, indigo hat adjusts itself on my head.

I've found an interesting girl, haven't I?

Unfortunately for the girl, I don't completely believe her. She must be hiding something, I'm sure of it. She might actually be suffering from amnesia, and she may not truly remember her past, but I know she left something out of her pitiful story. I simply need to coax it out of her.

Giving her time to think about it on the bed should suffice.

* * *

You would have thought that after Kukai knew that Amu was my captive and he had Utau that he would have given up on my pinkette. Oh, how dearly wrong I was.

"Ikuto, Ikuto, how is the girl? The pink-haired one?" he chatters as we dine inside my office, strong rum on the table along with some shellfish and clams for dinner. "Did you ever find out her name? Did she wake up yet? Is she alright?"

"Kukai, I thought you were interested in Utau," I sigh. He seems to darken at the sound of the blonde's name, though after seeing the looks of her, I can't really blame him.

"Well, she's been... unreasonable," he mutters, shaking his head to dismiss the topic. She really must be a hassle to even put Kukai in a bad mood. "Aside to that, what is your captive's name anyway?"

I don't have the heart to deny his question. "Her name is Amu." Kukai nods slowly, as if taking in this fact very carefully, contemplating it. If I hadn't known better, I'd say he might have used to known her, but that was impossible. Where Kukai came from was far, distant, and nowhere even near this region. Also, he was of high rank.

"Her... last name?" he almost whispers.

"Sakura. Sakura Amu," I tell him. "It seems to fit her. Her hair is the color of freshly bloomed sakura trees after all." When I look back at him, he's back to all smiles and giggles. "Do you happen to know her?"

"Sakura Amu? Don't know another one in the world," he chuckles, downing a glass of black alcohol before leaning forward on his chair. "And I wouldn't want to either," he grumbles. I raise an eyebrow.

"I see."

"Anyways, she still tied up on your bed?"

"Indeed."

"Can I... take a looky-loo?"

I stand up, clearing the table. "That'll be fine, but I will come along too in case you try and steal anything from my alcohol cabinet," I warn him. He laughs and waves it off while we walk towards the room, and that's when I realize I hadn't fed nor let Amu drink anything yet. She must be weak. Kukai opens the door and we see Amu smiling on the bed, eating _my _crumpets with a cup of tea.

"Wh-what?" Kukai glances at me. "Thought she was..."

Amu stares at our entrance before continuing her dinner. "Who let you out?" I demand. It seems that instead of having time to think about remembering her past, she had time to escape and steal my supply stash as well.

"No one. The bonds were loose on my hands when I squirmed around a bit. My leg cuffs were oversized for my ankles. And then I treated myself to your food supply in here." She tosses the last of the pastry into her mouth, chewing with precision. When her food disappeared, apparently so had her confidence. "I-It was getting uncomfortable on the bed. Since you're probably the c-captain, I decided to stay here and gain your trust. H-however," she stands up abruptly.

"I am n-not a captive." She doesn't seem too sure about that, and I chuckle.

"Believe what you want, but you are what you are."

"And I am not a c-captive." Stuttering seems to be one of her weaknesses.

Kukai stands there in shock, constantly rubbing his eyes and blinking to see as if Amu were some sort of an illusion. I admit, breaking out of your bonds and then staying to eat is an interesting decision. "You must be... Amu."

Amu stares at Kukai. She stands up slowly, her face expressionless as she inches near the brunette, who seems to be sweating bullets with her every step. Now, her face is so near to his that their noses were only inches apart as his face goes red. Feeling a bit frustrated, I grab the pinkette by the waist and sling her over my shoulder. "You're my captive, so you shouldn't be flirting with my fellow mate," I say.

"But he's cuter than you."

"Wha?" Kukai sputters.

"What?" I follow.

"True story," she shrugs. "And besides, l-let go of me!" she begins squirming and I distastefully let her down onto the bed, where she then stretches comfortably. Kukai blinks again, and in the blink of particularly his eye, Amu is back to where she was before - in front of Kukai. "Nice to meet you. My name is Sakura Amu."

Kukai blushes slightly before giving off his usual grin. "I'm Kukai, nice ta' meet you too!" They shake hands like they've been friends forever, and soon enough they begin conversing about all sorts of things. I wonder why she wasn't so talkative around me.

I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are cold, my hair is slightly disheveled, my skin is pale, and my clothes are that of a true pirate captain's. A dark blue cape was surrounding my back, and a deep blue shirt and jeans were also worn. My black, swash-buckling boots were neatly polished.

I couldn't understand her. I didn't look incredibly intimidating...

When I turn around from the mirror after the silence in the room became suspicious, I find the two already gone with the room's door wide open. A small note was written clearly in Kukai's disabled writing and left on the bed.

_Gone ta have a lil' talk. Your kinda creepy there in the corner, so we went ta get some privacy! Dun worry, she still be your captive, I won't steal her... yet c; I'm kidding, mate.  
_

I can't remember the reason why I ever chose him to be second-in-command. I must have been drunk. Even though I think that, a smile tries to form on my face as I leave the room to continue my ship duties. It wasn't until late in the night that I come back to the room, finding Amu sound asleep and curling up in the bed under the covers.

Stripping down to boxers and putting on a pair of sweats, I go into the bed shirtless and pull Amu into my arms. She shifts around a bit before settling onto me, her breathing evenly paced.

* * *

The following morning, I slowly wake up. I yawn, trying to stretch my arms and legs only to find that there were other arms and legs on my arms and legs. When my senses come to in the darkness of the room, I realize that the pinkette is cuddling with me. I pull her body into an embrace and allow myself to snooze a bit before a few knocks on my door sound off. "Captain, it's breakfast! Ya awake yet?" one of the lackeys call.

"It's fine, you all eat first then go to your stations, today's the daily routine. Don't stop for land either."

"Yes sir!" his footsteps rumble in the hallway, and the captive beside me starts to awaken.

"Mhm," she sighs, her arms tightening around my naked chest, and her body presses closer against mine. Someone must have gotten her a change of clothes last night, I notice, because now she's wearing a silk night gown the color of the hair, only a few shades darker. She yawns.

"Morning, sunshine."

Her eyes open at the sound of my voice and she glances up at me. "Good morning," she whispers tiredly, her eyes just about to close again before they reopen, golden irises staring at my face before a distinct scream is let out of her mouth as she jumps off the bed. "You!"

"You were getting comfortable around me," I smirk. "So I thought I'd let you sleep a little longer."

"P-pervert!"

"No, unfortunately for you, the one that was cuddling with me when I woke up was you."

"My virginity!" she screams before running into the bathroom, crying. "How will I get married?" Does she really know the definition of sleeping together? Then again, she's mentally unstable or something, right? "Damn you! You better take responsibility!" she yells. Oh wait, no, she's just an amnesiac.

"I didn't take your virginity, strawberry," I sigh. "We only slept in the same bed. The one who did all of the touching was you," I half-lie. Well, she did _most_ of the touching anyways. "Now, brush your teeth and I'll leave clothes for you out here. When you're done, stay in the room and I'll bring you breakfast."

"Do I have to stay in the room?" Her mouth sounds like it was full of water.

"Yes. Do you want to get raped? Some of my men aren't exactly as friendly and disciplined as I'd like them to be."

"I understand."

"Okay, I'll be going then." I open the closet and pick out a corset dress for her, which was mostly white along with the red corset and scarlet ribbons frisked around the gown. Leaving it hanging beside the bathroom door, I dress myself in the usual and step outside onto the deck. Kukai runs up to me immediately with two plates of eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"Mornin', Ikuto! Got you and the girl breakfast," he grins, and I take the plates from him.

"Thank you," I say, looking around. "It's quite foggy. When did we hit it?"

"Oh, around the darkness of morning. Fog was so thick that I couldn't even see my hands in front of me. It let up a bit now because we're approaching an island. The area around the island seems to be unaffected by the fog, and through a telescope, if we go further than the island we'll be stranded in fog without a sight of anything. We wouldn't even know if there was a rock in front of us 'til we hit it."

"We should prepare for that then. Dock at the island for now until the weather is more negotiable."

"Aye, aye," Kukai salutes before going off to give orders. The island is barely visible in my sight, so I take out a small, handy scope lens and look through it, the more detailed outline of the island in sight. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Kukai!" I shout, and he comes running back in front of me in moments. "That island... do you know what that could be?"

"A stranded island, sir, shouldn't have any inhabitants on it, though there might be edibles..." he mutters, thinking about it.

"It's the island," I conclude.

"_The_ island?" he gasps.

"Yes. I'm sure of it," I say, pulling out a scroll from the inside of the cape, where a hidden pocket kept it secret. I unroll the eight inches by eight inches square of parched paper, and a black-inked, exact drawing of the island just seen is on it. "Look familiar?"

"You... You're right. We should dock immediately!"

"I'm going inside. When we get to the island, all the men better be prepared. We're going in there."

"Treasure!" Kukai yells insistently, although I remember already telling him that I wasn't after the treasure. No, I had a far different reason for going to this island, which was only one of the many yet to be exploited, looted, and left barren. My hat threatens to fly off in the wind, and I push it down further onto my head.

"Finally... Have I finally found it?" I breath in anticipation. The scroll in my hand trembles before I roll it back up and return it to its original spot. "It must be. The image is the same, the exact same, unlike the others."

I go inside the intern of the ship and open the door to my chamber, the dressed pinkette sitting on the bed expectantly, although her face tells me she's been reluctant to stay. My eyes wander to her body and I notice how the dress fit her perfectly, her curves and proportions doing the petite dress a favor. "What's up?" she mutters.

"I've found the island," I tell her, handing her the plate along with a spork and napkins. She takes it and starts eating the eggs, which were scrambled.

"An island? Oh, right, for treasure," she sighs. I raise an eyebrow. Why does everyone seem to think I'm after treasure? Just because I may be a pirate captain doesn't mean I'm always on the hunt for treasures and riches. Although it wouldn't hurt to find some, it wasn't my true desire. "So, which island?"

I smirk and open the curtains, showing the girl the dark oasis that was now in clear sight as the ship swam closer towards it.

"The Island of a Thousand Cries."

* * *

Questions, comments, concerns, and anything else are all welcome in a review. Also, I took all the recommended fics into mind, so thank you for that as well. I look forward to reading your kind comments and predictions. Don't forget to leave a word!


	3. The Miracle Wiccan

Pairings: Amu x Ikuto MAINLY.

Disclaimer: Do I look like Peach Pit to you? Didn't think so.

Rating: T for Top of the Line; M is eventually going beyond it.

AN: Alright, since last chapter was another success, I guess you'll all want to find out what exactly it is that this island beholds. Does it have the typical treasure that pirates like Kukai are after? Or could there be more to this, something more that Ikuto deeply desires? The Island of a Thousand Cries - the legendary island, have they finally found it? Read on to see!

Also, does anyone have any expert tips on dancing? I've been dancing to I GOT A BOY by SNSD for an upcoming event, but I've been having trouble with footwork and breathing at the same time. It gets tiring... And the performance is in three days as well. :c I feel so tired and rushed with all this dancing, so I thought that I'd take a break from it by writing. My legs are very sore, but my fingers aren't.

On another note, if you are interested in seeing a yaoi pair in Shugo Chara: **AS IN A MALE AMU X A MALE IKUTO**; please check out my latest story **Passion Perfect**. Not only is Amu's gender switched to male, but you'll find other gender flips for other characters too, for example, a male Utau and a female Kukai. You know you're interested, so head on there after this chapter. c: Don't forget about taking a look at **Inconsistency** as well, for all you M-lovers out there. c;

Warnings: Research is a waste of my time when there is imagination and fantasy available. Not proofread.

* * *

**Black Corsair  
**

* * *

Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the pirate captain of the Seven Seas Treasure, whose own intentions and background are unknown even to his closest mates. During a usual cannon conflict between an enemy ship, he finds and captures a mysterious girl who doesn't seem to remember her identity besides a name. How will this seducing enigma affect his true desires, and furthermore, his feelings?

* * *

We sail in closer proximity around the isle, green in prospect, dark in lighting. Winds breathe fog around the ship as it approaches land, but then we get to a certain point where it seems as if the fog is being warded off by something... or someone. Taking Amu by the hand, I lead her outside and onto the deck. She could probably use some fresh air, and up until now she has been quiet ever since she heard the name of the island.

I order a rogue to sink the anchor to hold the ship to place, and a few lifeboats are being brought down to water to go in and see whether the island is safe to stay or not. "I'll be going in..." I glance around and eye a few men who look far too interested in Amu than they should be. "And I'll take Amu and Kukai with me. Ten more of you men may follow; the first to volunteer will be chosen." Several hands shoot up and I make Kukai pick out the ones he wants. After the designated men are in their positions and the others are ready to set out, we get into our boats and Kukai rows towards our destination with wooden oars.

"It's kind of cold," Amu mutters as she hugs her body, her skin growing goosebumps as she shivers in her dress. I sigh, throwing my long cape around her shoulders. "Th-thank you," she mutters before turning around to Kukai, perhaps to talk. I don't let her and pick her up by her waist onto my lap, my arms curling around her figure.

"If you're cold, this cape won't be enough to warm you," I mutter in her ear. She starts to struggle in my arms but then the boat begins to rock and Kukai lightly scolds her for doing so, causing her to freeze solid. "Good girl," I chuckle, and she elbows me lightly in the gut. As payback, I nibble on her lobe.

"Eep!" she squeaks, turning around to push me by the chest away from her. Her face is completely red, though her lips are just the opposite. I turn her around and resume hugging her.

"Don't worry," I assure her, "I won't do anything other than keep you warm." My eyes glance at Kukai, whose face was also tinted pink. When he notices that I was looking at him, he turns his head away and rows even faster than before.

In no time at all, our boats are on the sandy shore and we pack rocks into them to keep them there. "This place really is unaffected by tha' fog," Kukai mutters in his rogue accent, giving the area a check. "Doesn't seem like there's much out here. The forest is a lil' suspicious, though I doubt there's really anything ta' be suspicious about, ya' know? Much less any real treasure."

"Kukai's right," one of my other men say. "This is an uninhabited island. We ain't going to be findin' anything of real value 'ere unless we feel like digging up a load of sand for a few seashells."

"Maybe food," another pirate goes on. "Somethin' tropical to eat, maybe."

"Maybe a real big coconut!" a more idiotic one rambles.

"Alright then men," I speak up, "We'll go in and collect anything edible to bring back since we won't be going anywhere with the fog around. Until it lifts, we'll stay." I grab Amu's arm and pull her next to me. "Kukai and I will go on into the forest on our own. When you men are done, I expect you all to line up the findings and await us on the shore."

"Aye, captain!" they shout before running off.

"So we get to go in the forest?" Kukai smirks before pulling two hidden shovels from the bottom of the boat. "I just can't wait."

"I highly doubt there is treasure, Kukai," I sigh.

"Well, we'll never know 'til we try!"

"It wouldn't be bad to find treasure anyways," Amu agrees quietly, placing her other hand on mine. "It, uhm, hurts." I loosen my grip on her arm until I realize how red it was under my palm. Reluctantly, my hand falls off her arm and I bend down to kiss it. "Wh-what are you-"

"Sorry, Amu," I whisper love to her skin while her face turns a darker color than the fresh love mark I create on the vein of her arm.

"Eugh, not in front of me, please!" Kukai yells, his face somehow equally red. "Get a tree or somethin'!" I laugh and we continue our walk. "Anyways, Ikuto, what exactly are we lookin' for again? Well, I know we're lookin' for treasure, but... how do we know where?"

"A cave," I mention. "It's a cave."

"Just a regular cave?" Amu joins in. "Not like an 'X marks the spot' kind of treasure?"

"Well, from what I know, there should only be one cave on the island, and it's the one with what I need," I say. The two look at me in confusion. "I already told you there wasn't going to be treasure, only that it'd be a miracle if there was."

"God damn it, where's my miracle then!?" Kukai screams, causing his voice to somehow echo through the forest and a few birds suddenly begin chirping and tweeting to each other - birds that definitely weren't there before, and if they were, they didn't dare make a sound. The three of us go silent as we wait for the birds to quiet down.

They don't.

A couple of rustles from the bushes beside us send Amu screaming and slamming into me, which caught me by surprise and made me land on Kukai, who then lands on the ground in a big thud. Dust particles go flying everywhere as a huge cockatiel appears out of nowhere and squawks in front of Amu's and my face. "Squawk!"

"B-Bird!" she squeaks in shock.

"Squawk! Squawk! Pepe wants a coconut! Squawk!" the pink cockatiel calls.

"Squawk! Squawk!" I hear squawking from behind and see Kukai's pain-streaked face instead of another bird. "Oh look, it's Kukai and he wants everyone to get off him, _squawk_!" he says in an irritated voice.

"Squawk!" the cockatiel hops over towards Kukai and starts nibbling on his almond-colored hair. "Squawk, Pepe likes, squawk."

I laugh along with Amu as we both get off of Kukai, standing up and brushing the dirt off of our clothes. Kukai picks up the bird and it sits happily on his shoulders, squawking nonstop as it coos while rubbing its feathered head on Kukai's cheek.

"It likes you," Amu giggles.

"Yaya found Pepe!" a girl with brown pigtails pops out of the bushes, freezing at the sight of us. "Pepe?" she glances at Kukai, then me, then Amu, then at the bird. Then she repeats the process all while we stand still in the silence. "P-Pirates!" she screams.

"No, wait, we're not-" Kukai begins with an uneasy grin until the girl who talks in third person by calling herself Yaya pulls out two hand pistols in both of her hands, one aimed at Kukai and the other aimed at me. The cockatiel flies from Kukai's shoulders to Amu's, wrapping its talons around Amu's neck.

"Ow!" Amu tries to pull on the cockatiel, but it lets go before she could even touch it and flies over to the dangerous islander's shoulder.

Suddenly, a blonde comes out with a pistol as well as ropes. I notice that their clothing looks normal despite them being on this seemingly uninhabited island. I get worried about the other men that I sent out before.

The pigtailed girl is wearing a fur robe that looks extremely real, with a regular white blouse and a red skirt under. The blonde one is wearing a normal blue t-shirt and white short shorts as well, although she has a light blue poncho over herself. A tropical, violet iris is clipped into her hair and bobs up and down as she comes closer to us. "Yaya, you alright?"

"Yaya is fine. Yaya bought time with Pepe. Yaya pulled out her guns in time," the pigtailed brunette replies with a joyful expression. I make a hint to move but then the girl named Yaya pulls the trigger. The sound of the bullet echoes through the trees as the pellet smokes in the ground right next to my foot that I barely inched away with. "Don't move."

"I understand." Both of my hands are up and surrendering, and the other two are quick to follow. "We aren't here to... fight. We're just looking for something."

The blonde comes up and rapidly ties the rope around our wrists, binding our hands behind our backs before throwing us onto the ground. With Amu she's more gentle. "Oh really. Looking for something like... the miracle wiccan?"

"No, just a cave." I immediately wave off the unnecessary topic, but Kukai gets too curious for his own good, and for that I curse him.

"A miracle wiccan? You mean there's seriously a wiccan here?" Kukai exclaimed. "Can he or she or it heal STDs?"

Lulu slaps the brunet on the back of the head with the handle of her pistol. "It's a she," she spits.

"And it's Yaya, for your information! But Yaya doesn't just do anyone a favor," Yaya growls. "Yaya is known as the miracle wiccan. Too many people desire Yaya because Yaya is hot so Yaya ran away with Lulu to this island, called the Island of Fog."

Well, this wasn't the island I was looking for after all. I shouldn't have come. I should've just let those other blundering fools looking for edibles to go and search the island first. Ambition blinded me. Next time, I would be less careless.

"Yaya can heal almost any wound quickly with a few chants and ointments that Yaya has stored in a hut not far from here. Lulu is Yaya's most trusted assistant."

"Yaya, you're saying too much," Lulu warns. I somehow hope that the brat finally quits with the pointless bragging, but that would just be too good to be true.

"Yaya is just introducing herself like a good person," Yaya says.

Yes, a good person that holds people hostage at point blank. "Now you introduce yourself Lulu-chi!"

The blonde sighs but complied with her childish companion. "I'm a nurse," Lulu says, holding up an amethyst necklace. "I can do a few things with jewelry as well, but not as well as Yaya." She gives Yaya an "are you happy now?" expression.

"Yep. Yaya thinks Yaya has been on this island for... a year now. Yaya is sure that this island holds nothing more... not even a cave," she says, remembering what I had said before. I still don't feel like thanking her for the information. "Besides, Yaya really really _really_ doesn't have time to deal with you guys. Yaya has shit to get done." She sighs, laying flat on the ground as soon as Lulu finishes up with tying Kukai. "Honestly. Yaya just wants to eat."

"We have food," Amu offers. I give her a look, but she ignores me easily. "We've got plenty of food. We have crumpets," she continues.

"Let's not forget they're _my_ crumpets," I mention.

Yaya looks at Amu and her smile reappears. "Yaya is fine! Yaya isn't looking for food, Yaya has plenty of that! But thank you, pink-hair-chi."

"My name is Amu. I'm a c-... pirate," she decides.

"And I'm Kukai! Also a pirate!"

Everyone suddenly shifts their stares onto me, and I look away. "Name's Ikuto. _Captain_ Ikuto."

"I like Amu-chi the best," Yaya says as she hops over towards the mentioned girl. "Okay Amu-chi, Yaya will make a deal with you. If Amu accepts, all will be fine! If Amu rejects, then Yaya will keep Amu but kill Kukai and Captain. Amu understands?"

The pinkette nods. Yaya laughs happily as Lulu helps Amu up onto her feet. She unties her bonds but keeps the gun level with her head. I truly hope that the finger on the trigger doesn't happen to suddenly experience a seizure or anything.

"Okay then, Amu-chi, Yaya wants to find for the Confectionery Pepeberry! It's a rare fruit... It's a one of a kind! It will definitely improve Yaya's skills. Yaya has been searching for it all of Yaya's life on this island, but now Yaya knows which island it truly is on. Since Yaya knows you are pirates, you must have a pirate ship that can sail very good if it can find this island, yes? Take Yaya and Lulu onto your ship to find the berry! Yaya wants absolute authority while she is on board as well."

"Impossible, it's my vessel, there's no way someone like you can-" I start, but Lulu clamps a hand over my mouth as Amu contemplates the bargain. 'No!' I shout in my thoughts, vigorously trying to shake my head no. The rosette, however, still doesn't seem to catch my drift. This wasn't her ship to hand over anyhow! A burning fury resides in the pit of my stomach.

"Deal," Amu says, nodding her head and freely shaking hands with Yaya, who looks more than ecstatic.

That simple handshake was the last thing I could see before a sharp pain in the back of my head sends me instantly to the motherland.

* * *

Is this moving a bit fast? Sorry if it is. I have my chapters already planned out and I don't want to go past 25 chapters with all the events I've created for the story line.

Again, if you enjoy reading MalexMale relationships (especially if you want to see one with Amu and Ikuto) please check out my latest story **Passion Perfect**. Thank you! Questions, comments, concerns, and anything else are all welcome in a review. I hope you enjoyed Yaya and Lulu's introduction! Trust me, there are more characters to come! c: For a review exercise, why don't you guess what these two new girls' roles are in the plot? c;


	4. Clear as Day

Pairings: Amu x Ikuto yay. Others included.

Disclaimer: Who is Peach Pit? It certainly isn't me.

Rating: I guess it's safe if you're over 12! For now...

AN: I rewrote the chapter because after going back to read it, I hated the quality. I hope you'll forgive my lack of effort for this chapter since I redid it! Hopefully it's mich better and more detailed.

Although Summer is out for me already, my last day being last friday, I still have many dance events that I must attend for publicity for my group. Although I'm not going to advertise myself on this account, I want you all to know that I am still very busy. Memorizing dances, lyrics, and making sure my skills are polished will take up most of my days, not to mention summer homework for AP classes.

Despite all my business, I am still a secret otaku at heart and love Shugo Chara. My stories will be finished, I assure you, and I will do my best to update because my imagination runs wild from the inspiration that I get from dancing. I know I'm not the perfect writer, especially when I'm using present tense in a man's PoV: completely out of my comfort zone and probably a lot of other people's as well. However, I'm always up for a good challenge for myself and that's just the kind of person I am. I hope you'll accept me as a writer despite my flaws because hey, at least I put in effort.

Am I ranting? I am. Sorry. Enjoy the chapter even though it's rather short and forgive me for the long wait. Happy Summer 2013! Here's to Amuto!

Warnings: Wait. What? What is research?

* * *

**Black Corsair  
**

* * *

Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the pirate captain of the Seven Seas Treasure, whose own intentions and background are unknown even to his closest mates. During a usual cannon conflict between an enemy ship, he finds and captures a mysterious girl who doesn't seem to remember her identity besides a name. How will this seducing enigma affect his true desires, and furthermore, his feelings?

* * *

I wake up feeling like death itself, and I can assure you that it is not a good feeling. My head is pounding as if an angry elephant is trapped inside my temple, my eyes burn at every bright object in sight, and my body is aching and cold. No, not a good feeling at all.

When my senses finally calm down some, the first thing I hear is the most ridiculous childish voice screaming very familiar commands. It almost sounds like...

That's when I realize that my hands are bound behind my back as I lie on what seems to be my bed, which I am roped to. Kukai, as my true right-hand man, is to my right. He doesn't seem to be in any different of a condition than mine.

"This doesn't look too good..." Kukai sighs, muttering more incoherent nonsense until he turns his head over and shouts with terrific glee at the sight of me. "Oh, Ikuto, you're awake!"

"Kukai."

"Yes?"

"I'm right next to you. Do _not_ yell in my ear."

"Sorry cap'n," he chuckles lowly. "We're in quite the predicament, I'd say."

"Is that so? Why, I never noticed."

"Your sarcasm burns me worse than the ropes around my wrists."

"Good. How long have you been awake?"

Kukai pauses in thought for a while, lying stiller than cement. "I woke up not too long ago. Amu accidentally wiped me awake. Ah, I mean she was wiping our necks and foreheads because we were sweating... Or something. It was kind of surprising, but she also told me-"

Before he could continue, Amu - her flowy, cream-colored dress and flower head ornament making her resemble an angel - proceeds to enter the room with the face of the devil. Kukai shuts his mouth immediately, leaving myself suspicious. What exactly did Amu say to him?

"You two are awake? Yaya wants a word with Ikuto."

"You're not going ta help us, Amu?" Kukai questions, hope practically sparkling in his large, green orbs. "Come on. At least untie me too?"

"Captain Yaya's orders," she shrugs, though the look in her eyes tells me that she'd let him go if she could. "Sorry, Kukai."

"Nah, I know how having a bossy captain feels." He hides from my instant glare after finishing the sentence. Just because I've been tied next to him, he thinks he can freely insult me! He continues pouting while Amu slowly unties the rope binding us to the bed, but is careful not to allow Kukai to roll away in mischief. The pirate mate is disappointed, the clear frown on his face making it evident. "I'll get free, just watch Amu."

That leaves him with an extra two sets of rope around him. Serves him right.

"Follow me but don't cause any trouble. Yaya has all of your alcohol ready to plunge into the ocean if you try anything." My eyes immediately turn to my beloved alcohol cabinet only to find the entire furniture gone, leaving a hefty blank space there. I could only hope that they didn't see the little hole on the side of the wall that led to a secret storage of-

"She also found your secret aged wine stash hidden in the wall. Now let's go," Amu speaks before walking out of the room. Before I follow her, I pull a pocket knife from one of my side drawers and hastily shove it under my pirate hat. Her pink head pops back in. "Hurry up."

She's gotten feistier with Yaya. I don't know if I should thank the pigtailed brunette or kill her after this is all over. Maybe kill her, since she stole my precious aged wine that has been inside that wall for years, fermented to perfection, and now it's on the brink of being lost to fishes.

Yes, killing her sounds like the better idea. I turn around and Kukai is eying the wall greedily, lapping up every detail. Oh, that wall will never see wine again. And so will Kukai.

With that, I hastily follow the pinkette outside, taking everything that had changed into account. All the ropes and masts are in the same direction and degree as I had left them before. The crew seem depressed while they run around doing Yaya and Lulu's work, probably because it isn't under my order and that our booze is on the line.

"No time for sight seeing!" Amu pulls on my sleeve onto the bottom deck.

"Feisty."

"I am not feisty! You're just slow!"

"I might be slow, but you are most definitely feisty. Is this your true self?" I smirk, pulling her arm on my sleeve so that her body swings towards mine, and I catch her in my embrace. Her shivers give way to her embarrassment, and it wouldn't be a wild guess to say that her face turned into a tomato.

"L-Let go of me, you-"

I squeeze her tighter, knocking any more of her voice out of her. "Don't leave me for Yaya," I whisper. "I need you. You're my captive... Mine."

That should shake her up. And it did. Her eyes turned into swirling spirals. "I, uh, no, wait, this, no, uhm, ah, er-"

"Amu-chi!" The cursed brunette yells as she walks towards us with one of the bottles of my wine in her hand, half empty of course. "There you are! And with Ikuto too! Ha..."

"Are you drunk, Yaya?" Amu asks worriedly, but the pigtailed woman only waves her comment to the side with the bottle. "You shouldn't-"

"I'm drunk, punk, tunk that flunk, skittles and frittles, pop rocks and lime cherry soda, pink cotton candy, and - I'm druuuunk." That's the first thing I see of Yaya as a captain as she tries to juggle the bottle of wine in her hands, only to throw it too high and lose it in the ocean. To refrain from slitting her throat, I grit my teeth but remain composed.

"You called for me," I state blandly, unamused by her antics.

"Ikuto," Yaya begins by cutting off Amu. "You. W-we are heading towards an island. Identify it orrrr..." she points a wobby finger towards the sacred pile of rum, all piled in a fishing net and hanging midair over nothing but dark blue depths. "Or theeeeey. Get. Itttt," she slurs to the point that anything after that became incoherent. Amu takes out a telescope from her pocket, and only then do I realize that she had wriggled out of my grasp and had went to Yaya's side. The pinkette hands it over and points to the island in a 90 degree angle.

Fearing the worst for my true treasure, I do as she commands and bring the lens to my right eye. I find the island easily, though there isn't anything visibly special about it. It's so ordinary that I can't distinguish what island it is. "The island is green, probably very lush with edibles and such. I doubt there are any inhabitants on it from the looks of the size, but there's a chance." Now to bring this to my advantage, some tweaks in my details should do. "There will probably be huge, wild animals and several inedibles as well. Since I have been to this island already, I can distinguish every animal and plant. I suggest we stop there since the ship is also running low on stock ever since the last island."

Of course, that is a complete lie, but something needs to be done. This is my ship, being run by an idiot. I look around and find the entire ship in a wreck-like condition, to my dismay. Instead of maintaining the ship like they're supposed to, the crew is busy tending to the brunette's vicious blonde partner, from which even over here I can hear her screaming demands of jewelry from them. As if men like us would carry jewelry.

"What do you think... Amu-chi?" Yaya asks Amu, swinging her arms around Amu's waist from behind. Oh, I forgit that we had Amu when we restocked not so long ago. She might give the lie away.

Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice my fib. Or perhaps she's on my side this round? To be frank, I'm not so sure anymore. "Ikuto is experienced as a captain, so as long as you keep him in order, we can get your treasure sooner, okay?" Yaya giggles while Amu smiles sweetly at her, like a mother to a child.

The so-called current captain gives her approval with a childish thumbs-up iny direction. "Fine! We shall go and dock there to resupply. You will go by my command! Clear?"

I smirk. This is easier than taking candy from a baby... Or maybe that's exactly what it is.

"Clear as day, captain."

* * *

Miyuki here. Yes, another island - you'll be seeing a lot of them for now. The next chapter will be a huge part of this arc, and as a spoiler, it has something to do with our favorite pinkette. Since it's such a short chapter, I've decided to leave you all a preview below.

* * *

"I am the master of this island, and that woman is mine."

"I know who you are, and I know what you are seeking..."

"Kukai, wake up! Please! Please!

"Do you know me from my past?"

* * *

So, is that enough to get you curious for the next chapter? It will be posted soon, I promise. Until then, please leave a review with any of your concerns and opinions. c:


End file.
